1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible chair and more particularly it relates to improvements in a collapsible chair construction which is advantageously applied to a chair for children generally referred to as a "high chair."
2. Description of the Prior Art
A "high chair" has its seat portion located at a relatively high level, so that by seating a child thereon the child is raised to a level matching with the height of a table for adults. Thus, the use of this "high chair" enables the child to eat or do other things at the same table as adults do.
A "high chair" literally has a large dimension in height and, generally, is usually constructed so that the dimension in height is greater than the dimension in the horizontal direction.
A collapsible chair is advantageous in that it can be stored in compact form when it is not needed. A typical collapsible construction for collapsible chairs is seen, e.g., in a "pipe chair" and in a state after collapse the longitudinal dimension is reduced, providing a relatively thin or flat collapsed configuration. There is a known high chair wherein the collapsible construction of such a "pipe chair" is applied to the "high chair" to make the latter collapsible. However, since a "high chair" is greater in the height dimension than in the horizontal dimension, as described above, the bulk cannot be reduced so much, even if there is obtained a collapsed state in which the longitudinal dimension is reduced as in a "pipe chair." That is, in such "high chair," it is desired that the collapsing action proceed in a direction which reduces the height dimension, whereby a compact collapsed state can be obtained.